Andy Alido
Andy Alido '''(b. March 3, 1974) is a Half-blood wizard attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His first year in Hogwarts was in 1984, and he was sorted into Slytherin House. In the role-play, his first appearance was on April 28, 2018 at 8:16 PM. His RP god is RL Steph. Physical Appearance Andy has a full head of thick, fluffy curls that form a small afro. A smile is most often seen on his face, and his brown eyes are remarkably bright. The rest of his appearance is not particularly remarkable, as he is simply one with delicate and adorable facial features. He is very short in his First year. Personality and traits Andy, most often shortened to Dee, is a simple young boy, wanting to be a great wizard, maybe even as great as Merlin. Though he is easily thought of as a definite Hufflepuff, his values set him to Slytherin, so much so that he already knew he was going there. It doesn't matter to him that other people think he's been sorted in the wrong House, since he knows he belongs and that he'll find his true friends. He tends to stutter while consciously making an effort in conversation and tends to respond more than initiate. Something very dangerous that he might consider to do is to leave his friends for the sake of his ambitions, even if he acts like an innocent cinnamon roll and gives the best of hugs, in the words of the RP gods. He is often found doodling on his arms and doesn't care much about grades but still does the homework. Skills and Abilities '''History of Magic He is immune to boredom while in Professor Binns' class and excels in quizzes. Viola Although it is not yet mentioned in the role-play, Andy can play the viola. Art He often doodles on his arms with markers and tends to be in a creative mood. Possessions Wand Andy has a natural-looking wand of Apple wood with Unicorn hair core, 10 inches, and Slightly Springy Flexibility. Green Marker Andy had found a green marker lying near the Kitchens on his way to Potions class one day and has been looking for its owner since. Relationships Mr. and Mrs. Alido They generally are very supportive of their son and make attempts to motivate him to do something great with his life. They have a good relationship in general. Stephanie Cascade They knew each other prior to receiving their letters to Hogwarts and have a cousin-like relationship, but after events that drove them apart, such as ending up sitting in different cabins in the Hogwarts Express as well as Stephanie getting into Gryffindor while Andy got in Slytherin. They still care about one another and acknowledge each other's presence in situations together. Moira Ashley Dredson Moira became his closest friend after meeting in their cabin shared with Ashton. They both are part of Slytherin House and tend to do activities together. Moira treats him like a child and fiercely protects him. Andy usually stutters around her because, even if he desperately wants to make conversation with her, she is one of the few people whose opinion he cares about most. He also gives the best hugs, which Moira favors over Andrei's. Alasdair Lorne Alasdair is the Slytherin Prefect in charge of the First years. Andy respects him. Ashton Birchester They sat in the same cabin in the Hogwarts Express and are only acquaintances. Andy knows him as that one kid who made a bet with Moira as well as the kid who went into a House that contradicted people's first impressions of him. Andrei Sapiera They are each other's mutual friend of Moira. Andy knows him as that one kid that Moira wants to hug as well as that one kid who could tolerate Stephanie in their constant presence. Merula Snyde Merula sometimes makes Andy her target for bullying, but Andy just feels bad for her. She doesn't have any friends, but even when Andy offers to help her after her Jar of Lion Spines fell on the floor, she refuses it in her pride. She recoils at Andy's acts of concern such as asking if she's okay, but sometimes it's justifiable as Andy once grabbed her hands just to check If any glass shards harmed her. It's one of his quests to become friends with her because he believes that "This House promised we'll find our true friends." Penny Haywood They are on relatively good terms with one another. After meeting her in the Courtyard, she offered to hand out flyers handmade by Andy to help him in search of the owner of the green marker he found lying near the Kitchens. Trivia * Andy is confirmed to be an ENFP-T by RP god Steph. * Charlotte was supposedly his love interest, but his interactions with Merula make the RP gods tempted to sway that decision.